The Silent Watcher
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Mori has always watched from a far, never getting in the way. A Silent Watcher. That was what he was. But now, he might have the chance to get his love...if he doesn't blow it. Its a two shot. Might have a sequel, unsure. TakaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

The Silent Watcher

Disclaimer: Hita no own Ouran! I wish…

* * *

><p>Silently watching from the sidelines. Not interfering until she asks. It's how it's always been, that's how it will most likely always be. I've tried to be a little more forward, but it's useless.<p>

"Takashi!" I looked down at my small cousin.

"Yes?" I replied shortly mostly because I am still absorbed in my thoughts.

"I need more cake please?" he asked being all cute for the guests.

I nodded once and stood up and headed towards the kitchenette. I passed her table as I went. I smelled her scent as I walked behind the couch she was sitting on. Mmm, loved the smell of her. It was so enticing and seemed to be like a drug in my mind. I just couldn't get enough.

"Mori-sempai did you say something?" Haruhi asked me.

I shook myself of my thoughts to realize that I must've hummed not only through my mind but through speech. I shook my head and continued on my journey to get Mitsukuni more cake. I went in and closed the door behind me.

I went to one of the cake cabinets and pulled out a tray of chocolate cake with strawberry icing topped with whipped cream, sprinkles, and strawberries. The whole time the female member of the club wouldn't leave my mind.

I heard the door open and close with a soft click. There was a light padding from the small treading feet. I froze slightly, the feet could only belong to two people: Mitsukuni but he wouldn't come in here, that means it must be the second option, Haruhi. My thoughts all halted and my hands started to move automatically. I could hear her by the counter, most likely getting tea for the other tables.

I turned towards the counter and there she was. I slowly walked over to it and reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a serving tray and quickly walked back.

"Hi Mori-sempai." She hummed.

"Hi." I replied shortly slightly shy.

I am always very shy around her, I knew why, but I didn't get how she could make me shy. I don't get shy easily.

"Getting cake for Honey-sempai?" she asked but quickly added, "Again."

I hummed and nodded even though I knew she wasn't looking. She has no clue what she does to me.

"Are you feeling alright? Your shaking." She asked out of pure concern.

I was confused till I looked at my hands, they were indeed shaking. I willed them to stop but they wouldn't. I started to get frustrated so I put down the tray and set the cakes on them that way. I was almost done when Haruhi came over and took the tray.

"Mori-sempai, this is really crappy looking. I'm sorry but let me do it. You're in no state of mind to be arranging cakes on a plate." She told me removing all the cakes that I had put on the plate in a very sloppy manner.

I knew that I was completely embarrassed. I watched her as her delicate, small hands moved all the cakes into a more ordered and fancy looking state. I had to admit it was quite fascinating in a way. I looked at her as she put the tray aside and fixed a small pot of warm hot chocolate and set it on the tray along with a few tea cups. She gestured to me to take the tray and I complied.

"Thank you." I mumbled and left the little kitchenette.

I set the tray down on the table where Mitsukuni quickly indulged into the cakes as I poured him a cup of the hot chocolate.

After hosting hours, Haruhi was about to leave when I decided now was a better chance than ever.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! What do ya think? Well it will be continued. Next chapter. So please R&amp;R thank you.<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

The Silent Watcher

Disclaimer: Hita no own Ouran! I wish I did…

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_After hosting hours, Haruhi was about to leave when I decided now was a better chance than ever_.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, can I walk you home?" he asked her in a whisper.<p>

She looked up at him in surprise and quickly nodded.

"Sure Mori-sempai. But are you sure?"

Mori only nodded before grabbing his bag and leaving quickly followed by Haruhi.

They had just left Ouran, it was quiet and awkward. Haruhi fumbled to keep hold of her bag. Mori, for once, was dreading this ongoing silence.

"So…Mori-sempai, why did you want to walk me home?" she asked.

Mori gulped slightly. Haruhi looked up at him, her big brown eyes were lighting up slightly as she realized that he was nervous. She stopped and looked at him. He continued walking a few more steps until he realized that she hadn't been next to him anymore. He turned to see her looking at him, with a rather puzzled look upon her face.

"Mori-sempai, is there something you need to tell me?"

_Come on, Takashi! It's just a girl! Come out and say it! _His brain screamed.

"Haruhi." He stepped towards her. "I've been needing to tell you something…"

Haruhi tipped her head in that undeniably cute way. "What is it?"

_She's making this so much harder… _"Haruhi, I like you."

She stood there, scanning him, carefully deciphering what he was saying. Then she smiled the smile that melted all of the host's hearts.

"I like you too, Mori-sempai!"

"No, not like friendship. I mean like, love."

Haruhi's smile faded slightly as her brain registered his words. "What?"

"I love you, Haruhi. I have since you helped me find Mitsukuni at the aqua garden."

She looked at him, saying nothing. He started to get the feeling of a rejection coming up and braced himself for the five words he knew were coming.

"I love you too, Mori-sempai. I have since I first saw you. This was actually quite a long while ago."

"When?"

"Back when I came here for the orientation. I met you and Kyoya-sempai that day. But you were different. I was determined to meet you no matter what." She smiled slightly embarrassed.

He had the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Haruhi." Then he held his hand out to her.

The two continued their walk, hands intertwined, smiles on their faces, and their eyes glimmering with happiness. They were just entering Haruhi's neighborhood when a question struck her mind.

"So, are we going out then?" she asked, bluntly.

Mori chuckled slightly. "Of course."

Haruhi smiled, merrily. And so they ended up at her apartment door. Haruhi stood on her tip toes and somehow managed to place a light kiss on his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.

"I realized something. You, Takashi Morinozuka, are a kick ass kendo fighter and most of all the sweetest person." She smiled. "You've always been my silent watcher, haven't you?"

Mori smiled, kissed her gently and then turned to leave. Haruhi didn't stop him just went inside, knowing that that was Mori's answer. Which she was to presume had been a yes. She cleared her mind, when she realized she still had to get dinner done.

Mori stood out and watched through her living room window as she bustled around. He smiled slightly before turning and entering the limo. As he rode to his estate, he couldn't get the small brunette out of his mind. Especially, how she had figured out what he truly was.

He never thought she would ever verbally tell him what she thought of him. And now that he knows, he just couldn't forget it. His phone all of a sudden went off. He flipped it open and saw a text from the afore mentioned girl.

_Love you, Mori. We need to talk tomorrow._

He smiled and sent back a reply and snapped his phone shut just in time. The limo pulled into his drive way. He saw his small blond cousin, jumping around and waving. Mori knew that Honey was expecting him to tell him everything. Which he would, for Honey knew the Mori had always silently watched Haruhi. So, for Honey's sake, he wouldn't hide anything from him.

-End-

* * *

><p>So how was it? You can let your minds wander as to what happens next. I might make a sequel. But that would be awhile until it actually came out. So REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you thought. I know a lot of you reviewed the last chapter saying you wanted me to finish it. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, it made my day!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	3. SEQUEL ALERT!

AN!

Hey guys! I just uploaded the sequel to The Silent Watcher! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for supporting this and I hope you continue to do the same with the sequel. Oh yeah its called Silent Dating. Here's the summary:

Sequel to The Silent Watcher. Mori and Haruhi had just confessed their feelings for each other. Mori had gotten a message from Haruhi saying that they need to talk, what will they need to talk about? They both decide, excluding Honey, they need to keep it a secret! Will they succeed or are they going to fail and make enemies of the others? Find out in Silent Dating! MosixHaruhi, and hinted TamaHaru, KaoHaru, HikaxHaru, KyoxHaru, and TwinsxHaru! Rating may possibly go up as this progresses, that would make it my first lemon!

Please go read it and thanks again!

Sincerely,

HitaAndUtaPri aka Hita!


End file.
